prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
Uber A
Uber A is the anonymous main antagonist of Season 6b and Season 7. Uber A is an anonymous threat who wishes to uncover the mystery of Charlotte DiLaurentis' murder, believing the Liars know who did it. It is revealed in "We've All Got Baggage" that there are two people after The Liars, one trying to solve the murder and the other trying to cover it up. In "Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars", Uber A begins using the alias "A.D.", while Caleb nicknames shim "Amoji". History Season 6 Game Over, Charles Alison is in her new classroom and writes her name on the board as Mrs. Rollins. Aria rushes in and says "he's coming for you". Emily and Hanna follow her inside and Emily says they have to go and Hanna orders that they have to now. Spencer enters and says that its too late and he's already there, as a worried look overcomes Alison's face. However, whether this was Uber A has yet to be determined. Of Late I Think of Rosewood The Liars are at The Radley, when it is shown that they are being monitored from a security camera, implying that someone may be watching them. Charlotte DiLaurentis is released from the institution she was staying in and returns home. However, when Alison awakens the next morning, Charlotte is missing and her body is found in town, with her murder being ruled as a suicide. Later, Charlotte is given a funeral and afterwards Lorenzo Calderon reveals to the Liars that Charlotte was already dead when thrown from the bell tower, meaning it was a murder. As the Liars take this in, we see Uber A in a limo watching them. The Gloves Are On The Liars all receive a text which states "You know who did it and I'm going to make you talk." followed by an emoji of a red horned skull. Then we see this mysterious figure with all of Charlotte's "A" stock, including the clown, creepy face, Alison Mask and everything else she had. It is unknown how they got these items as they likely would've been taken by the police for evidence. Then they open a box with that black hoodies and gloves Charlotte and The A-Team used. He/she then throws them in a metal garbage can. New Guys, New Lies Do Not Disturb Where Somebody Waits For Me We've All Got Baggage Did You Miss Me? Hanna and Caleb hatch a plan to trick Uber A into thinking that Hanna murdered Charlotte in order to catch him/her and discover their identity. In the ending, Hanna sends a message to Uber A saying that she killed Charlotte and Uber A receives the message and reads it. Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars Uber A takes the bait and tells Hanna that she has one day to meet them, adding that it will be her last. The Liars set the trap for Uber A by putting Hanna out at Lost Woods Resort and waiting for Uber A to come to retrieve her. The alarms go off and Aria, Ezra and Caleb rush over to catch Uber A, only to find nothing. They run inside and see that Hanna is gone. Uber A managed to trick the Liars and took Hanna through a secret passage in the floor. The surveillance footage downloads to the computer and they all watch. They see someone running and the person is someone who looks identical to Jessica DiLaurentis. At this point the Liars receive a test thanking them for delivering Hanna to Uber A and Uber A tells them they are now free to go, signing the test as "A.D.", as the Liars question who this could be. At the Church, we see that Uber A has an unconscious Hanna and is dragging her through the bell tower. Appearances Trivia *It was confirmed by writer I. Marlene King that the big bad is Uber A and would be the end to the "A" storyline. *I. Marlene King said that by the end of Season 6 “you will pretty much know who or who’s related to this big bad.” This likely referred to Uber A's accomplices, who are seemingly Mary Drake and Elliott Rollins. *Marlene King mentioned Uber A various times in the past, however, it is unclear if she was referring to Big A or the real Uber A. *According to I. Marlene King, Uber A is motivated by Charlotte's death and wants to find the person responsible. *His/her story is confirmed to end in Season 7, and will be the last part of the "A" mystery. *Marlene King said Uber A is the most motivated and smart "A". *Andrea Parker revealed in an interview that Mary Drake is not Uber A but is working with Uber A. *The Liars will make the biggest mistake of their lives in Season 7 and Uber A will use it to fuel the final "A" game. *Uber A is the first "A" who's motive was revealed during their game and not during their reveal. *Uber A driving black Lincolns is similar to and likely inspired by the way Alison was seen in one after Mona's reveal as "A" in the books. Gallery UberAFirstMessage.png UberAWatchesEmily6x14.png UberAGetsIntoLimo6x14.png UberAFixesDrive6x15.png UberA6x16.png UberAMaid6x17.png UberAPicksUpPhone6x19.png UberAReadsText6x19.png ADText6x20.png AD7x01.png UberA7x01.png UberAGloves7x01.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anonymous Characters Category:A